This invention relates to an industrial robot which is arranged to undergo an accurate assembling operation.
Conventionally, in these types of industrial robots, it is determined by watching a work from sides whether the work grasped by a gripping member is identically positioned to a assembly position or not in teaching operation of the industrial robots.
However, these conventional methods to determine the position of the work by watching the work from sides have disadvantages that it is impossible to execute a minute determination of the position and that also it needs to detect and correct the position from both sides which are about orthogonal each other in order to accurately correct the x, y coordinate positions and thereby to undergo the teaching operation.